Les merveilleuses aventures de mon malheur
by LaFolleDingue
Summary: La vie de Midorima était pleine de bonne fortune et de chance. En tant que chirurgien réputé, il sauva de nombreuses personnes et aida plusieurs vies. Cependant, la vie de Midorima s'effondra d'un seul coup. La seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement avoir le pouvoir de le sauver serait son ange gardien. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas d'ange gardien, mais plutôt un démon, nommé Takao.
1. 1 - La grande fortune

**Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction de la fanfiction "The wondrous adventures of misfortne" écrit par butterfly553 qui a acceptés que je la traduise. J'espère quelle vous plaira bonne lecture**

* * *

**1 - La grande fortune**

Midorima shintaro a toujours connu du succès dans sa vie. Tout au long de sa carrière de basketteur au collège et au lycée, tout au long de sa scolarité en médecine, il n'a jamais échoué. En tant que chirurgien, il est reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs et n'a jamais perdu un patient. Sa chance a toujours été formidable, se classant dans le top 3 dans les prévisions d'Oha Asa (à quelques exceptions près). Même dans ce cas, son objet chanceux ne serait jamais loin, élevant encore plus sa bonne fortune déjà impeccable et sa chance.

Il travaillait principalement sur des chirurgies programmées à l'hôpital, mais quelques fois par mois, il passait une semaine dans le centre de traitement. C'était une faveur pour un autre médecin de ce centre, Kasamatsu Yukio. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas amis, mais ils s'étaient affrontés au basketball au lycée et le petit homme avait mérité le respect du plus grand. Il était l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles Midorima avait volontairement parlé en dehors du travail.

Malheureusement pour Midorima, cela signifiait également qu'il se trouvait obligé de partir avec Kasamatsu et d'autres collègues du département du service d'urgence.

« **Midorima »**, l'homme aux cheveux verts, se retourna et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme plus petit.

« Qu'**est-ce ****qu'****il y a, Kasamatsu**** ?**** »** Il finissait sa paperasse quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était approché de lui. Il n'était pas ravi d'être interrompu.

« **Deux de mes amis et moi-même ****sortons**** ensemble ce soir. Nous allons dans un sanctuaire avant que le service d'urgence commence à se dégrader cette saison. » **Il s'arrêta dans son explication pour permettre à Midorima de traiter ses mots. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de lui poser une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre. « **Viens avec nous, tu veux bien**** ?**** Tu as dit que tu le ferais pendant ton dernier quart de travail au service d'urgence. »**

« **Je ****n'****ai aucun souvenir ****d'****avoir accepté une telle chose. »**

**« ****C'****était mercredi soir. »**

« **Tu veux dire au milieu de mon quart de travail de 27 heures**** ?**** Était-ce avant ou après ma seule pause ****d'****une demi-heure où je ne pouvais dormir que 20 minutes**** ?**** »** Kasamatsu avait l'air un peu penaud, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de reculer.

**« Pourtant, tu as accepté. »** Midorima soupira, mais hocha la tête et ajusta ses lunettes. Il était pris dans le piège, car quand il dit quelques choses, il le fait même contre sa volonté. Il n'aimait peut-être pas faire quoi que ce soit avec des gens, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

« **Très bien, je viendrais. Cependant, ****n'****essaye ****même****plus**** de me ****re****faire sortir de nouveau avec ****toi et les autres****avant un long moment****. »**

« **Parfait, viens me trouver après ton travail. Tu ne le regretteras pas**** !**** »** Midorima n'était pas enthousiasmé par le sort de sa nuit et ne croyait absolument pas à sa dernière déclaration. Cependant, il retrouva Kasamatsu une fois que tous ses papiers étaient terminés. Kasamatsu et les 2 autres médecins avaient déjà terminé leur travail et attendaient que Midorima les rejoigne.

La fille était un médecin pédiatrique nommé Lila. L'autre était un médecin neurologique nommé Leon. Les deux étaient mariés et ils aimaient le montrer. À la grande consternation de Midorima, il les connaissait déjà de dos lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait commencé à travailler dans le service des urgences. Il ne s'intéressait ni à l'un ni à l'autre et n'était généralement autour d'eux que lorsqu'il parlait avec Kasamatsu.

Pourtant, on lui rappela une fois de plus qu'il avait déjà accepté, alors Midorima monta dans sa voiture. Le couple guidait les deux autres vers le sanctuaire. C'était un sujet dont un patient avait parlé. Ce n'était pas très loin des routes qu'ils empruntaient pour rentrer chez eux. C'était choquant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais entendu parler du sanctuaire auparavant.

« **Alors, c'est un sanctuaire moins connu. Je ne suis même pas sûr ****à ****qui il appartient. »** Leon commença à parler quand ils sortirent de la voiture. C'était une petite promenade au sanctuaire, alors il avait parlé en cours de route, bien que personne ne veuille l'entendre se plaindre. « **D'après ce que je vois déjà, cela pourrait être un de ces faux ****sanctuaire**** de ****D****ieu. Je veux dire, merde, c'est vraiment minable. »**

Il n'avait pas tort cependant. Le sentier en mosaïque qui les conduisait du parking au sanctuaire était en ruine. Dans la pénombre, le groupe avait failli trébucher à chaque pas. Une fois qu'ils se reprochèrent du sanctuaire, ils purent constater qu'il était presque intact, mais que le bois pourrissait. Quelques poteaux posés à terre, renversés par des tempêtes passées.

**« Leon, ne soit pas impoli. Il y a peut-être des défauts, mais toutes les fleurs ici sont belles, alors regarde bien, ce n'est pas si mal. » **Lila gronda gentiment son mari.

« **Tch. » **Leon appuya sur un poteau, faisant tomber quelques décorations. C'était simplement par dépit qu'il était contrarié par les paroles de son épouse.

« **Allez, ne le détruis pas. Nous ****ne savions**** pas à qui appartient le sanctuaire, mais nous devons quand même le respecter. »** Kasamatsu prit finalement la parole, consterné par le comportement de son ami. Une fois le garçon enfin calmé, les quatre firent ce pour quoi ils étaient venus en premier lieu. Ils prièrent pour la sécurité de leurs patients et pour une saison au service d'urgence sereine.

Midorima était très condescendant avec sa prière. Puisqu'il n'avait jamais perdu un patient, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de prier pour qui que ce soit. De plus, puisqu'il se considérait comme un mec chanceux avec la meilleure fortune, il ne savait pas ce que la prière pouvait lui apporter.

« **Oh, hé, il y a des prédictions aussi ! Nous devrions tous en avoir un****e**** ! »** Lila appela les hommes, excités et impatiente. Elle avait d'abord terminé sa prière et avait regardé autour d'elle pour voir la petite boîte contenant des papiers.

« **Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin, je sais déjà ce que ça ****va dire****. »** Déclara Midorima confidentiellement alors que les deux autres étaient d'accord avec les paroles de la femme.

« **Midorima, vient en prendre un, » **dit Kasamatsu à son ami, alors qu'il prenait sa propre prédiction. Le reste suivi jusqu'à ce que tous les quatre aient un morceau de vieux papier décoloré. « **Lila ****lit le tien en première. »**

**« Bien. » **La femme ouvrit son papier et le lut, la lumière autour d'elle était tamisée et seule la lune éclairée. « **On dirait que c'est différent, ****ce n'est pas comme**** d'habitude. C'est comme si c'était ****écrit**** spécifiquement pour moi et ce n'est pas commun. »**

**« Ça dit quoi ? »**

**« Il dit : vos espoirs ne se réaliseront pas. L'échec approche. Préparez-vous à la dévastation. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quel genre de stupide prédiction as-tu eu ?" **S'exclama Léon, furieux de la prédiction de sa femme.

**« Maintenant, à toi Leon, tu ne devrais pas être aussi impoli. Lis juste le tien. »** La femme était fâchée contre son mari, mais elle n'allait pas manquer de respect à la prédiction.

« **Le mien dit : un avenir radieux devant vous. De nombreuses lumières vous guideront vers votre prochaine aventure incroyable. »**

« **Wow, c'est complètement différent de celui de Lila, »** murmura Kasamatsu avant d'ouvrir son papier et de lire. « **La chance est bien pire pour l'avenir. Méfiez-vous de ceux qui sont plus grands que vous. Le chaos et la violence vous entoureront ? »**  
**  
« Cela ressemble à une journée typique dans le service d'urgence, quelle prédiction de merde. »** Leon était toujours en colère, mais ils l'ignorèrent cette fois-ci.

« **Et toi Midorima ? » **Questionna Kasamatsu, se tournant vers son ami agacé.

« **La chance et la fortune ont toujours été de votre côté. Les deux vont atteindre un sommet sans précédent. Attendez-vous à de nombreuses récompenses et soyez prêt, alors qu'un événement qui changera votre vie est sur le point d'arriver. »**

« **J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu obtiennes une excellente bonne fortune. »** Lila rigola et secoua la tête.

« **Tch, une telle merde. » **Leon s'éloigna, déchirant sa fortune alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa voiture. Les petits morceaux de papier s'éparpillèrent quand ils tombèrent au sol.

« ** Je suis désolé pour lui. Il a beaucoup souffert récemment avec son travail… »** Sa femme essayait de lui trouver des excuses. Cependant, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se contenta de courir après son amant.

**« Il est désagréable. »**, déclara Midorima à l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait à côté de lui.

**« ****T****oi-même ****t****u n'es pas très agréable. »** Il gloussa à son ami, ignorant à quel point Midorima était irritée avant et après ses paroles.

**« Puis-je partir maintenant ? C'était une perte de temps. Je ne peux pas croire que cet endroit pourrait être un véritable sanctuaire. »** Midorima n'avait pas jeté sa prédiction, mais il la transforma en une boulette de papier. Une fois qu'il quitta Kasamatsu, il lança la boulette de fortune quelque part dans sa voiture.

L'homme aux cheveux verts était très mécontent qu'il ait été amené avec Kasamatsu et ses ''amis''. Même s'il était d'accord avec Leon, il était dégoûté de la façon dont il avait manqué de respect au sanctuaire.

Comme il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que sa voiture semblait étrange. L'homme n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle sa voiture serait soudainement en panne, car il ne l'avait eu que quelques semaines auparavant. Cependant, à la grande contrariété de Midorima, sa voiture ronchonna avant de s'avancer au ralenti et de s'arrêter complètement.

« **Ridicule… » **Midorima essaya de démarrer sa voiture plusieurs fois, mais à la fin, elle refusa de redémarrés. Midorima sortit son téléphone, mais il n'avait plus de batteries. Il doit maintenant rentrer à la maison à pied et laisser sa voiture jusqu'au matin. La nuit était déjà complètement tombée, mais heureusement sa maison n'était pas trop éloignée. Il espérait juste que sa voiture serait en sécurité et ne serait pas cambriolée, car c'était une si belle voiture.

Alors, en sueur, irrité et épuisé, l'homme aux cheveux verts était rentré chez lui après une promenade qui lui avait enlevé le reste de son énergie. C'était un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble, composé de 7 étages. Bien sûr, il fallait juste que l'ascenseur soit en panne ce soir-là.

Au moment où Midorima arriva à sa porte, il était prêt à tomber dans son lit. Cependant, il devait dîner, prendre une douche puis faire quelques autres choses avant de pouvoir se coucher. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas trop, car il ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

Par conséquent, une fois ses tâches terminées, il tomba dans son grand lit confortable. Il pouvait enfin avoir une nuit complète de sommeil. Il avait ensuite dormi complètement toute la nuit et la majorité de la journée du lendemain. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner, vers 14 heures.

Midorima s'assit, irritée d'être réveillée, et mit ses lunettes. Une fois qu'il put voir, il tendit la main et attrapa son téléphone. Il vit que c'était Kasamatsu qui l'appelait, alors il répondit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il semblait presque aussi grincheux que d'habitude, mais plus encore.

« **Hey! Désolé de t'appeler lors de ton jour de congé, mais je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir... » **Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait l'air d'être un peu contrarié par quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pleurait ou quoi que ce soit.  
**  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« La nuit dernière, en rentrant chez eux, Leon et Lila ont eu un accident. Leon n'a pas survécu, mais Lila n'****a**** que des blessures majeures. »**

« **Comment est-ce ****arrivé****e****? »** Midorima n'avait peut-être pas été très heureux avec Leon, mais entendre qu'il était décédé lui donnait un sentiment de tristesse.

Lila a déclaré que Leon était toujours en train de dire du mal du sanctuaire et que sa colère l'avait amené à conduire trop vite. Un camion avec ces phares allumés a font est arrivé, quand Leon est passé vers le camion. Il a été aveuglé par les lumières et il l'a percuté de front. Il a été tué sur le coup.

« **Je vois. Comment Lila a-t-elle survécu à ça ?»**

**« Personne ne le sait, mais apparemment, elle a été contrôlée et sa seule surprise était qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal avec elle. »**

**« Je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants ? »**

**« Oui, elle ne pouvait pas, mais apparemment, elle le peut maintenant. »**

**« Comme c'est étrange... »**

**« Même très étranger, nous avons tous les deux vu Leon démolir sa prédiction, mais sur son corps se trouvait le bout de papier. C'était complètement le ****sien**** et avait exactement les mêmes mots qu'il nous avait dits. Je l'ai même vu de mes propres yeux. »**

« **C'est impossible. »** Midorima n'y croyait pas du tout, mais Kasamatsu n'était pas du genre à mentir, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à l'histoire de son ami.

**« Je savais que tu allais dire ça. »** Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu malgré sa tristesse avant de parler à nouveau. « **Eh bien, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, alors je vais te laissais revenir à ce que tu faisais. »**

« **J'apprécie que tu m'aies informé. »** Sur ce, les deux hommes raccrochèrent, laissant Midorima réfléchir en silence. Il était déjà réveillé maintenant, alors il pensa qu'il allait simplement sortir du lit. Il avait quand même besoin de faire de la paperasse. Cependant, quand il est sorti dans le salon, il se rappela que sa voiture était en panne et qu'il avait laissé ses papiers là-bas.

Midorima monta dans sa vielle voiture et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa voiture en panne, seulement pour ne pas la trouver. N'ayant pas de téléphone, puisqu'il était en train de recharger à la maison, le garçon aux cheveux verts était rentré et avait utilisé un téléphone fixe pour appeler au sujet de sa voiture.

Une fois son problème de voiture résolu, il décida de passer le reste de la journée à la maison. Il lava le linge et prépara de la nourriture pour son déjeuner. Cependant, il finit par ne pas cuisiner, car il se rappela que ça cuisine n'était pas très alléchante. Alors, il prit juste note psychologiquement de ramasser quelque chose en se rendant au travail le lendemain matin.

Il avait oublié le lendemain, cependant, alors qu'il avait fini à la cafétéria pour y manger de la nourriture. Il n'aimait pas manger avec d'autres personnes dans la mesure où il était généralement entraîné dans une conversation avec quelqu'un ou devait faire face à des gens qui le regardaient pour son article chanceux du jour. Malheureusement, ses préoccupations étaient justifiées et quelqu'un l'approcha, mais tout allait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de Kasamatsu.

« **Hé, Midorima »**, salua son ami au cheveu noir alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table en face de l'homme.

« **Bonjour, »** répondit Midorima, irrité par son ami. Il était occupé à faire de la paperasse puisqu'il devait refaire tout ce qu'il avait perdu lorsque sa voiture avait été volée.  
**  
« Tu te souviens de ce que ma prédiction a dit, non ? »**

**« Je m'en souviens. »  
**

**«Hier soir, un groupe de membres de gangs est arrivé dans le service d'urgence et a commencé à avoir des ennuis avec des filles. Je suis allé ****les ****aider. Mais ils étaient sur le point de me frapper quand cet énorme gars m'a protégé. » **Expliqua Kasamatsu à l'homme.** « Alors, ma prédiction était complètement fausse. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter des grands gars au contraire. »**

« **Hmm ... »** Midorima fit une pause dans son écriture pour lever les yeux vers son ami.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

« **Je pensais juste que nos prédictions étaient tous opposées à ce qu'ils avaient dit. »**

« **Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé avec toi ? » **Midorima lui expliqua son manque de chance. **« Eh bien, merde Midorima. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais si malheureux. »**

« **Je suis conscient. Je peux seulement espérer avec mon article chanceux d'aujourd'hui que ma chance sera meilleure. »**

Cependant, le porte-bonheur de Midorima, du vernis à ongles vert, ne pouvait l'aider, pas plus que ses patients. Chaque patient qu'il touchait finissait par mourir, même s'il s'agissait d'une procédure très simple et élémentaire. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il était resté calme toute la journée, mais ne l'était pas du tout à l'intérieur. Il n'osait pas perdre son sang-froid, cependant, il devenait de plus en plus troublé. Sa chance n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise auparavant.

Malheureusement pour lui et ses patients, sa malchance ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Les jours suivants furent pleins de mort aux mains du chirurgien autrefois parfait. Tout a pris fin lorsque Midorima fut convoqué par son patron.

**« Assieds-toi, Midorima.»** Demanda l'homme intimidant dès que l'homme aux cheveux verts entrât dans son bureau. Midorima s'assit et regarda son patron.

Il n'avait jamais été appelé à son bureau auparavant, alors il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela n'aida pas Midorima, et il commença à ne pas se sentir très bien. Sa chance était au plus bas, tout comme son humeur. Il était plus irritable et maladroit que d'habitude et tout le monde autour de lui en souffrait.

« **Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici ****aujourd'****hui ?"**

**« Non monsieur, je ne suis pas au courant de vos raisons."**

**« Je trouve cela difficile à croire. »**

Son patron montrait maintenant son agacement dans sa voix et sur son visage.** « Midorima, tous vos patients des derniers jours sont décédés. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec vous ou si ce n'est que des événements malheureux, mais franchement, je m'en fous. **»

« **Je suis- »**

« **Cet hôpital a des normes strictes pour ses médecins et tous les décès que vous avez causés ont montré que vous ne pouvez pas respecter nos valeurs, ni nos directives. »  
**  
« **Monsieur- »**

**« Vous êtes viré. Emballez tous les objets personnels et quittez la réunion une fois terminée. Ne finissez pas votre quart de travail, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure de vos mains. J'ai entendu assez de menaces de la part de personnes disant qu'elles voulaient poursuivre cet hôpital à cause de vous. »**

Midorima n'était pas du tout heureux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à présent. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête et quitta le bureau.

Il n'avait pas d'objets personnels, alors il se dirigea droit vers sa voiture. Kasamatsu le vit et l'appela, mais Midorima était trop énervée pour l'écouter.

**« Comment ma chance pourrait-elle être si terrible ? Que s'est-il passé ? »** Midorima été choqué par le fait que sa vie était en train de s'effondrer. Il ne savait pas où il devait aller maintenant, ni même quoi faire. Donc, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. laissez une petite review pour dire si vous avez apprécié ou pas du tout.

désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe je suis dyslexique, mais j'essaie dans faire le moins possible. bisous bisous


	2. 2 - Démon Quoi?

Et voici le chapitre 2

* * *

Le jour où Midorima fut licencié, sa voiture tomba en panne en rentrant chez lui. Cela le gêna énormément que ni cette voiture, ni sa voiture d'origine ne fassent une tentative de redémarrage. Deux de ses 3 voitures étaientt donc définitivement en panne. Il avait déjà essayé de réparer la première, mais il avait constaté que rien ne pouvait être fait, alors il ne se soucia même pas de la seconde. Il décida simplement d'abandonner les deux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Midorima était dans un état déplorable. Il n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis, ni eu assez de sommeil ou assez manger. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, il n'avait donc jamais pris la peine d'aller à l'épicerie cette semaine-là. Il avait envie de dormir toute la journée, mais peu importe combien de temps il dormait, c'était toujours mauvais. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué quand il se réveillait qu'autre chose, alors après les deux premiers jours, il décida de ne pas s'embêter à dormir sauf s'il était vraiment fatigué

En plus de tout ses problèmes, il savait déjà qu'il devait se trouver un emploi. Cette idée ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation car il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais il ne pouvait actuellement pas le gérer du tout. Sa famille lui avait déjà proposé de l'aider avec de l'argent, mais il ne voulait pas dépendre de cela. Il refusait de vivre au crochet de toute sa famille, alors il venait d'entamer une partie de ces économies qu'il accumulait depuis un petit moment, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas utiliser tout cet argent non plus. Cela n'aida pas lorsque ses "amis" lui envoyèrent des messages de manière continue et l'appelèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, se demandant s'il allait bien. Avec ses amis et sa famille qui le poussait à bout, il fut forcé d'ignorer sa négativité pour le moment et de prendre une décision.

Alors, sa décision prise, Midorima se doucha et se changea avant de quitter la maison. Il était déjà habillé et prêt quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque oublié son portefeuille. Il passa une heure à le chercher, avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait perdu. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il avait été volé ou s'il était tombé quelque part, mais de toute façon, il était maintenant complètement disparu.

**« C'est ****vraiment ****ridicule. »** Midorima avait vérifié Oha-Asa pour voir si son classement était mauvais, mais s'inquiéta de voir qu'il était classé premier. Il soupira et secoua la tête. **« Mon article chanceux ne m'aidera probablement même pas à ce stade ... »** Midorima avait ensuite utilisé sa dernière voiture pour aller à l'épicerie, et sa voiture décida de tomber en panne, comme les autres.

Il était maintenant encore plus déçu et irrité, mais surtout, il s'effondrait lui-même. Il n'avait même pas envie de rentrer à pied chez lui à ce moment-là, mais sa logique et son côté calme lui disait de le faire.

Cependant, tout comme le reste des choses dans sa vie, la malchance le frappa et frappa surtout le dossier qui contenait ses papiers. Une rafale de vent souffla et ses papiers s'éparpillèrent sur la route encombrée et humide. Il ne put que regarder comment ses nombreuses copies de son CV étaient trempées et éparpillaient.

**«Je ne peux pas les laisser là-bas.»** C'était gênant pour le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, mais il savait qu'il devait les récupérer. Il attendit que la route ne soit plus trop occupée pour commencer sa tâche.

Il en ramassa plusieurs qui étaient complètement détrempés mais toujours récupérables. Quelques-uns avaient poussé plus loin sur la route, alors il regarda autour de lui avant d'aller les chercher.

Il les ramassa, mais ils étaient plus déchirés et en lambeaux que les autres, en raison de leur écrasement. Son ennui et son manque de sommeil gagnèrent en intensité et son attention sur la circulation autour de lui diminua. Il ne remarqua pas le gros camion qui se dirigeait vers lui. Le chauffeur était en train de manger et ne prêtait aucune attention à la route devant lui. Les deux ne se virent que quand il était déjà trop tard.

Le chauffeur freina de toutes ces forces, mais Midorima ne fit rien. L'homme aux cheveux verts était à bout de force et cessa de se soucier de son existence. Il ne tenta pas de bouger et céda à son destin.

Quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit touché, il y eut un éclair noir et quelque chose le frappa violemment. La prochaine chose que Midorima sut, c'est qu'il était assis au bord de la route, les bras de quelqu'un enveloppé autour de lui. Confus et légèrement souffrant, Midorima regarda la personne pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agissait d'un homme plus petit que lui, aux cheveux noirs et vêtu de vêtements noirs. À l'horreur et à la confusion du garçon aux cheveux verts, il y avait des ailes noires comme des ailes de chauve-souris attachées dans son dos. Sous le regard de Midorima, ils s'emboîtèrent l'un dans l'autre et disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là pour commencer.

L'autre mâle soupira de soulagement avant de sourire, un grand sourire à Midorima. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ressentit toutes sortes d'émotions à ce moment, bien qu'il ne ressentait généralement rien. Surtout, il était curieux à propos de cet homme, même s'il pensait qu'il aurait dû ressentir d'autres sentiments.

**«Je suis tellement content d'être arrivé à temps! J****e me suis****inquiété**** pendant une seconde là-bas! » **Dit l'homme d'une voix optimiste. **«Salut Shintaro! Je suis Takao Kazunari! »** Ses mots assommèrent Midorima. Le mâle précédemment ailé agissait comme si son apparence était la chose la plus normale au monde.

**« Qu**** ... Quoi? »** Midorima n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il était dans les bras d'un homme qui n'avait pas l'air normal et il était presque certain qu'il n'était même pas humain.

**« Je suis Takao, c'est mon nom. »** Le garçon continua de sourire à Midorima alors qu'il le fixait avec confusion. Eh bien, il le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce que les choses autour de lui commencent à devenir noires alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les yeux ambrés du mâle qui le tenait.

Midorima se réveilla dans son lit avec un étrange rêve en tête. Il s'assit, mit ses lunettes avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était heureux de voir sa chambre autour de lui et que c'était dans son lit qu'il s'était réveillé. Il portait ses vêtements de nuit et rien ne semblait s'être déplacé.

«**Cela ****devait être un ****rêve. Un ****rêve ****étrangement viv****ant****. »** se dit Midorima avec soulagement. Il était inquiet de perdre la tête. Il était également mécontent de la façon dont il avait agi dans son rêve. Son estomac grondant l'informa que s'allonger dans son lit n'était pas quelque chose que son corps voulait faire.

Une fois qu'il eut revêtu ses vêtements de jour, il quitta sa chambre pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il entra dans sa cuisine pour voir le garçon de son rêve se tenir debout devant sa poêle, en train de faire la cuisine. Il ne portait plus de vêtements noirs, mais un jean normal et un t-shirt. Il ressemblait à une personne normale, mais lorsque l'homme se tourna vers Midorima pour lui sourire, l'homme aux cheveux verts se souvint qu'il n'était ni une personne normal ni un homme tout court. Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'un bleu ardoise, mais Midorima aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient de couleur ambre quand il les avait vu pour la première fois.

**« Oh, tu es réveillé! Assieds-toi à la table, Shin, je ****t'ai préparé ton déjeuner****.» **Takao était inconscient de l'horreur que Midorima ressentait à ce moment-là, cependant, il était quand même irrité par l'utilisation abrégée de son prénom.

**« Comment m'as-tu appelé? De plus, comment es-tu entré ici? »**

**« Hein? ****Tu veux**** dire que ****tu**** ne ****t'****en ****souviens**** pas? Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier quand ****tu as**** failli être tué. Tu ****n'****as vraiment ****pas de ****chance, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici!» **Gloussa-t-il en commençant à servir de la nourriture dans deux assiettes. « **Voilà, Shin, mange! »** Il posa la nourriture sur la table à manger et s'assit pour manger. Midorima, cependant, ne bougea pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas un choc ou une horreur qu'il ressentait, mais un désagrément total.

**« Ne me parle pas de manière aussi informelle et amicale. »**

**« Chut, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé de bon repas depuis longtemps. Nous parlerons après avoir mangé. »**

Midorima ne voulait pas s'asseoir et manger avec cet étranger, mais son corps le faisait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix avec les sons que son estomac affamé commençait à faire. À contrecœur, l'homme aux cheveux verts s'assit et commença à manger. Il avait été agréablement surpris du goût qu'avait la nourriture. Il pensait que cela aurait infecte, mais en réalité, il avait un goût assez convenable, bien meilleur que ce qu'il aurait pu obtenir de toute façon.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nourriture soit dévorée par la faim avérée de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Midorima n'avait en effet pas mangé un bon repas depuis longtemps. Cela lui fit presque oublier l'inconnu inhumain dans sa cuisine. Presque, mais pas totalement.

**«Explique-moi maintenant. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici? »**

**« Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Takao Kazunari. »**

**« Oui je m'en souviens. »**

**« Bien bien. Passons à la suite. Je suis un démon. Plus précisément, ton nouveau démon gardien. »**

**« Je pensais que les gens avaient des anges gardien? »**

**« Vraiment? C'est la première chose que tu me demandes? Ne devrais-****tu ****pas parler de mon ****côté ****démon? ****Tu es**** seulement dérangé par la partie du gardien? » **Le**g**arçon aux cheveux noirs se mit à rire tandis que Midorima ne donna aucune réponse, alors il continua de parler. « **La plupart des gens ****en ****ont, mais il y en a qui ont besoin de démons et toi, Shin, tu as besoin de moi. » **Le garçon semblait presque insolent à ce sujet, ce qui toucha fortement les nerfs de Midorima.

**« Explique. » **Midorima semblait irradier d'irritation et d'hostilité envers l'homme. C'était surprenant, et cela rendait Takao un peu nerveux.

**«Eh bien, le sanctuaire où vous êtes allés tous les quatre était d'une déesse ****plûto**** originale. Elle a régné sur la ****chance**** il y a longtemps mais a été écarté****e**** par d'autres. Au fil des ans, elle a été mal traitée par les humains. La colère et la haine ont donc grandi. Vous l'avez fait déborder, vous quatre. »** informaTakao à l'homme agacé. **«Elle a été corrompue, ce qui a amené s****es prédictions**** à infliger le contraire de ce qu'****elles**** disent. Ainsi, lorsque vous avez eu la meilleure ****chance**** possible, vous avez été maudit avec une ****mal****chance terrible. Cela a provoqué la fuite de votre gardien****ne**** d'origine. »**

**« Pourquoi un ange gardien se sauverait-il devant la malchance? »**

**«C'****était**** un****e**** lâche ****qui**** ne ****voulait**** pas que ton malheur se propage à ****elle****. ****el****l****e****a choisi sa vie plutôt que la tienne. »** Takao semblait honnêtement très contrarié. « **Donc, depuis qu'****elle**** a enfreint une loi, ****e****l****le**** a été exilé****e**** et pour lutter contre ****ta**** malchance, j'ai été amené ****içi****. »**

**« Tu es un démon, comment peux-tu être un gardien et comment peux-tu combattre le mauvais sort. Tu n'as pas toi-même un présage de malchance? »**

**« De nos jours Shin, tous les démons ne sont pas si mauvais. Il y en a plusieurs qui s'occupent des humains. J'étais juste le plus adapté pour toi. »**

**« Tu es**** sûr? » **Midorima était sceptique, considérant qu'il parlait à un démon qu'il venait de rencontrer.

**« Bien sûr! Shin est à moi… afin de te protéger il faut que je ne te quitte pas! »**

**« Comment puis-je récupérer ma ****chance****? » **Le garçon aux cheveux verts voulait ignorer les commentaires inutiles du garçon aux cheveux noirs et voulait savoir comment se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible.

**« Je... n'en ****aie**** aucune idée! »** Le grand sourire sur le visage de Takao donna envie à Midorima de se cogner la tête contre la table. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce démon.

**«Alors, es-tu immunisé contre le malheur? Est-ce pour cela que ****tu es**** si disposé à rester? »** En réponse, Takao haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr à 100%, alors ce sera quelque chose qu'il découvrirait plus tard.

**«Si je n'arrive pas à faire revenir ta chance, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, pas même pour une minute. »**

**« Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que tu vas rester chez moi, n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Bien sûr que si, je reste! Les anciens membres de mon groupe vivent ici, donc je peux te protéger et les rassembler tous en même temps en cas de probleme! Je partagerai aussi le lit avec toi! »**

**« Non. »**

**« Je vais être heureux de dormir sur le canapé? »**

**«Si ****tu restes ici tu dois**** cependant rester en dehors de mon chemin. Je ne veux pas te voir. » **Midorima se leva de la table de la cuisine et commença à quitter la pièce.

**«Désolé Shin, mais maintenant que je me suis montré, tout le monde peut me voir maintenant. il n'y a pas moyen d'arrêter ça pendant un moment »** En entendant ceci, cela énerva l'humain au plus haut point, mais Midorima quitta néanmoins la pièce. Il voulait faire autre chose que de parler à Takao.

Midorima n'était pas préparé au monde insensé des démons et des anges dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant. Il ne croyait généralement pas à tout ce qui touchait aux malédictions, mais maintenant qu'il était pris avec un être comme Takao, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et du accepté à contrecœur s'est fait. Tous les changements et la folie lui donnaient mal à la tête, en plus de celui qu'il avait déjà depuis le début de sa malchance.

Pour calmer ses maux de tête, Midorima décida de retourner dans son lit. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour faire autre chose avec sa migraine. Ce qu'il avait ressentit déjà avant l'apparition de Takao, semblait bien doux à présent.

Il va donc sans dire que l'esprit de Midorima était en panne. C'était quelque chose qu'il comptait régler avec un sommeil excessif. Eh bien, c'était son plan, mais pas celui de Takao. Après une heure de sommeil, Takao entra dans la pièce, choquant l'homme à moitié endormi.

**« Shin****! Tu ne peux pas juste dormir! »** Takao grimpa sur le lit et sur l'homme maintenant réveillé et en colère. « **Allez, on a des projets! »**

**«Quels p****rojets****? ****Va-t'en****. » **Midorima regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Seule sa tête apparaissait sous les couvertures. Ses cheveux verts étaient décoiffés et ses yeux n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts, mais il y avait toujours de la colère à l'intérieur et son air fatigué.

**« Oh wow Shin, tu as l'air super chaud en ce moment! »** Takao se pencha plus près du mâle endormi pour mieux voir Midorima.

**« Quoi? »** Répondit l'homme en poussant Takao hors du lit. Son corps fit un bruit sourd quand il frappa le sol très fort.

**« Aie! Ce n'est pas gentil Shin! »**

**« Tais-toi et sors de ma chambre. »**

**« Est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi? »**

**«Si tu veux que je vienne, Sors juste. »**

**« Bien! »** Takao quitta la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Midorima sorti de sa chambre et s'approcha de Takao. **« ****Tu en as mis du temps****! »**

**« Où m'emmènes-tu? »**

**« Où sont tes clés? Je conduis. »**

**« Non. »**

**« Allez, tu ne sais pas où on va, alors ce sera plus facile si c'est moi qui conduis. »**

**« Sais-tu au moins conduire****? » **Dit Midorima en tendant les clés de son dernier véhicule à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Takao prit les clés et rit, ses yeux devinrent soudain ambrés et brillants de malice.

**« Ce ne peut pas être si difficile. »**

* * *

j'espère que vous serez toujours présent pour le chapitre 3


	3. 3 - Des réponses ou plus de question?

**« Tu vois, je ****te l'avais bien**** dit que ce ne serait pas si difficile! » **Takao fit un grand sourie confiant à Midorima alors qu'il garait lentement la voiture dans l'allée devant eux.

**«Tu as ****bien ****failli tuer 3 personnes et ****nous faire ****renter dans**** une autre voiture. »** Midorima regarda Takao et fut secrètement heureux que le terrible trajet soit terminé. Il avait été horrifié tout le long du trajet et avait été convaincu qu'il allait mourir au moins une centaine de fois à cause de son ''gardien'' . Cependant, Takao avait été souriant et complètement inconscient de l'horreur qu'il causait.

**«Ils n'auraient pas dû ****se mettre devant**** l****a route**** alors. » **Le mal aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules alors qu'il garait la voiture.

****«**Tu ... Ce n'est pas ... je conduirai pour le chemin du retour. Tu ne conduiras plus jamais une voiture. »**

****«**Awe ! Allez Shin, ne sois pas si méchant. C'était amusant ! »**

**« ****Tais-toi****. »** Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture, l'un d'eux faisant la moue, et commencèrent à marcher vers la grande maison en face d'eux. Cela ressemblait à une maison assez coûteuse, comme si quelqu'un de célèbre ou de très important y vivait. Cela ressemblait vraiment plus à un manoir qu'à une maison. **«À qui est cette maison? »**

**«****Tu vas**** voir»,** sourit de nouveau Takao et commença à entraîner Midorima vers la demeure. L'Homme aux cheveux verts n'était pas très sûr en vue de la situation, mais se laissa guider par l'autre homme.

**«J'espère que ça va pas nous tuer. »**

**« Tu t'inquiètes trop. »**

**«Tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez. »** Ignorant Midorima, Takao frappa à la porte. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que des pas qui s'approchèrent de la porte ne puissent être entendus. La grande porte en bois s'ouvrit devant eu révélant ainsi un visage familier à Midorima.

**«Midorima? »**

**«Kasamatsu? »** Les deux anciens collègues se regardèrent avec incrédulité. Le plus petit n'avait pas vu ni entendu l'autre depuis que Midorima avait été congédié et qui avait cessé de répondre à son téléphone.

**«Salut Kazu! » ** Un homme aux cheveux jaunes courus rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

**«Ryota! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! »** L'homme aux cheveux noirs étreignit le blond, ignorant les deux hommes confus.

**«Kise, que se passe-t-il? »** Demanda Kasamatsu, confus et ne comprenant pas la situation.

**«Eh bien, je t'ai dit que de vieux amis venaient pour un événement spécial. »**

**«Je pensais que tu voulais dire les amis que j'avais déjà rencontrés qui venaient. »**

**«Takao! Que se passe-t-il ? »** Midorima tira son compagnon aux cheveux noirs à lui pour qu'il puisse expliquer la situation. Il était plus irrité que confus.

**«Pourquoi ****vous ne**** venez pas tous les deux ****dans le salon****, nous allons ****tout vous ****expliquer. »** L'homme aux cheveux jaunes fit signe aux autres de le suivre et s'éloigna. Midorima et Takao furent conduits dans un grand salon avec un canapé blanc tout aussi grand. **«Est-ce ****l'un d'entre vous, voudrait**** quelque chose à boire? Les autres seront bientôt là. »**

**« De l'eau s'il te plaît. » **Répondit Takao, tout comme Midorima avait répondu:** «Non»**

**«Alors, de l'eau pour les deux. »** Sur ce, Kise quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Takao décida de le suivre afin de parler à son vieil ami.

_**DANS LE SALON**_

**«Les autres ? »**

**« Kise a également invité quelques-uns de ****ses**** amis. Ce seront des personnes importantes que ****tu vas**** rencontrer. »** Expliqua calmement Kasamatsu avec calme, l'homme était maintenant habitué à ce que Kise lui fasse des (mauvaise) surprises.

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? »**

**«Kise Ryota, ce blond vif, est mon ange gardien. Il ne semble pas vraiment être un ange, mais il l'est. » **Expliqua simplement Kasamatsu. Il regarda ensuite vers la cuisine où se trouvaient les deux gardiens et repris la parole. **«Ce mec est ton ****gardien****, ****ou autre chose****. »**

**«Démon gardien pour être exact. »**

**« Je vois. Eh bien, Tu vas pouvoir en rencontrer d'autres. Oh, j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu étais au courant du groupe de Takao, Kise en fait également partie.»**

**«Je pense que je m'attendais à ce que tu dis****es**** ça. Il semble être le ****genre de**** type qui aime être à l'honneur. »** Kasamatsu ria au commentaire de Midorima. Cependant, une fois que le mâle aux cheveux verts ouvrit la bouche pour parler, l'humour s'estompa immédiatement. **«Quelle est ****ta**** relation avec Kise? »**

**« Euh … »**

**«Shin ici! »** La réapparition soudaine de Takao et Kise stoppa toute réponse. Takao tendit le verre d'eau à son compagnon aux cheveux verts puis se posa à côté de lui.

**«De quoi parliez-vous tous les deux? »** Demanda curieusement l'homme aux cheveux jaunes.

**«Je lui parlai de toi et de ta relation avec Kazu. »**

**«Lui as-tu dit que nous sommes amants? »** **« Non ! » **Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de penser que son visage devait être rouge d'embarras.

**«Il n'y était pas encore arrivé,»** répondit Midorima en buvant son verre d'eau qui lui avait été donnée.

**«Oh, ça ne te gêne pas, hein? »** Kise n'était pas trop inquiet, mais il n'allait pas être heureux si son meilleur ami (Takao) protégeait un être qu'il n'appréciait pas.

**«Pourquoi cela m'ennuierait-il? Quoi que vous fassiez en privé, cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne serai ennuyé que si vous devenez trop ****mielleux**** devant moi. Cependant, cela vaut pour tou****s ****les ****couple****s****. »** Il avait déjà l'air ennuyé en répondant, mais c'était une assez bonne réponse. **«En plus, je savais déjà que Kasamatsu était gay. »**

**« Attends quoi ?! »** Le petit homme aux cheveux noirs s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, provoquant l'inquiétude du blond et son rapprochement.

**«Je t'ai surpris en train d'embrasser quelqu'un après cette fête d'anniversaire à laquelle tu m'as forcé à assister 3 ans. »**

«**Kise! Tu m'as dit que tu étais sûr que personne ne nous a****vait**** vu! »**

**« Oops ? »**

Kise reçut une claque pour son commentaire. Les deux amants commencèrent à se quereller alors que Takao riait sous cape.

**« Ils sont tellement ****mignons c****es**** deux amoureux****, n'est-ce pas Shin?»** Takao s'appuya alors sur Midorima pour le contrarier. **« **

**ça, c'est de l'amour****? Cela semble plutôt dysfonctionnel. »** Cela fit rire le démon aux cheveux noirs.

**«****Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ****? » **La colère de Kasamatsu fut dirigée soudain vers Takao, le faisant taire instantanément. Juste à ce moment-là, un coup à la porte retenti dans la grande maison.

**«Ça doit être les autres! »** Kise se précipita rapidement vers la porte qui était invisible. Une minute de bavardage incohérent plus tard et le mâle réapparut avec un groupe derrière lui.

**«****Ça fait**** beaucoup de gens»,** murmura Midorima. Takao fit un petit bruit avant de rejoindre le groupe. Beaucoup de salutations joyeuses furent entendues avant que Takao ne se tourne enfin vers le mâle aux cheveux verts.

**«Alors tout le monde, ****voici**** mon humain, Midorima Shintaro. »** Le démon parla fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.** «Shin c'est ...»** Il fit un pas en arrière pour permettre au groupe de commencer à se présenter.

**«Je suis Momoi Satsuki. » **Annonça la seule femme du groupe. Sa voix et sa personnalité étaient aussi brillantes que ses cheveux roses.**« Je suis un ****Ange ****gardien et un membre du groupe ****de ****Ki et Kazu ****qui ****sont ****ici**** présents. Cela fait ****déjà**** quelques mois que nous avons tous réfléchi ****à nous réunir****.»**

**«Je suis Aomine ****D****aiki, un démon gardien. »** Dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus à côté de la fille aux cheveux roses. **«****Et lui, c****'est Kagami Taiga, mon ****mec ****et c'est ****aussi ****un**** ange gardien. »** Il faisait allusion au roux qui était aussi grand que lui et qui se tenait à côté de lui.

**«Je suis l****a**** gardien****ne**** de Dai et il est aussi dans le groupe! **» Nota joyeusement la femme.

**«Un démon a ****un gardien****? »** Midorima était confuse mais la personne suivante se mit à parler. C'était un homme gigantesque aux cheveux violets.

**«Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsushi. Je suis un humain et travaille comme pâtissier. »**

**«Je suis son ange gardien, Himuro Tatsuya. Je suis le dernier membre du groupe à être arrivé. »** se présenta l'homme aux cheveux noirs à côté du géant violet. Il n'avait qu'un seul œil visible avec un grain de beauté en dessous.

**«Bonjour Shintaro, ça fait longtemps. »** Un homme aux cheveux rouges plutôt de petit taille commença à parler. Sa voix donna la chair de poule à Midorima. L'être était une personne qu'il avait rencontrée qu'une fois, mais qui l'avait laissé une bonne impression. **«Tu te souviens de moi, ****n'est-ce pas****? Je suis Akashi Seijuro. Je suis un démon et je ne garde personne.»**

**« Bien sûr que tu ne ****gardes personne**** ... »** se renfrogna Midorima devant l'homme aux cheveux roux. **«****C'****est**** le**** dernier? »**

**«Je ne ****me**** suis pas encore ****présenté****. » **La voix soudaine provoqua un léger choc à Midorima. Il regarda vers un homme encore plus petit avec des cheveux bleu turquoise.

**«Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya. Je suis un humain et travaille comme enseignant préscolaire. »**

**«Alors, maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, ****que ****tout le monde ****se ****trouve un siège. »** Déclara Kise avant de regagner sa place à côté de Kasamatsu. Takao était également retourné à sa place, juste à côté de son amie gardienne et de l'homme aux cheveux verts, trop proche aux goûts de Midorima. Malgré cela, Midorima ne fit aucun geste pour repousser le démon.

**«Alors, depuis combien de temps ****es-tu**** au courant des démons et des anges? »** Demanda Momoi avec enthousiasme au mâle aux cheveux verts

**«Depuis aujourd'hui, cela fait seulement quelques heures. »**

**« Oh wow. Kazu ne pens****es****-tu pas que t'aurais dû attendre pour nous ****présenter**** tous à lui ****d'un coup****?****Et s'il ****faisait une crise de panique****?****»** Murmura Kise horrifié par les actions de son meilleur ami.

**« En aucune façon ! Shin n'est pas une fleur délicate. Il peut gérer tous les changements soudains, n'est-ce pas? »** Takao se tourna vers l'humain à côté de lui. Midorima le regarda en retour.

**«Il a l'air plus énervé qu'autre chose»**, remarqua Aomine entre Kagami et la seule femme.

**«C'est son visage habituel. ****Quoi que****, je ne sais pas s'il peut ressentir autre chose que de la colère. » **Commenta simplement Kasamatsu.

**«Je suis capable de ressentir toutes les émotions que tout ****être vivant**** peut ressentir. Je choisis juste de ne pas ****le monter. » **La déclaration de Midorima fit rire un bon nombre de personnes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait bien le prendre ou pas, mais il décida de laisser tomber.

**«Alors, qu'est-ce que Kazu t'a dit d'autre? Quelque chose à propos de votre gardien****ne**** d'origine? »** C'était encore la fille qui posa la question. Midorima prit un moment pour réfléchir à sa conversation avec son démon avant de répondre. Il était tellement bouleversé à ce moment-là qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de revenir sur tout ce que Takao lui avait dit.

**«Il m'a informé que m****a ****gardien****ne**** d'origine était un****e**** lâche qui s'intéressait plus à** **elle****-même qu'à me protéger. ****Et il ****a**** dit aussi**** quelque chose à propos d'avoir violai**** une loi. »** Se rappela l'homme aux cheveux verts. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures auparavant, mais c'était comme si des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis.

**« Je vois. Kazu, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas raconté toute l'histoire? »** A la question, Takao baissa les yeux. **«Tu ****devais**** être embarrassé. **»

**«Ouais, puisque tu as dû l****a**** combattre sérieusement pour devenir s****on gardien****»,** parla Aomine, riant sous cape.

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** Midorima était à nouveau confus.

**«Qui veut expliquer? c'est trop de travail pour moi. » **Le mâle aux cheveux bleus fut réprimandé pour être aussi paresseux par le mâle aux cheveux roux à côté de lui.

**«Je peux expliquer à moins que Kazu ****préfère le faire****? »** Momoi était clairement désireux de continuer à parler et Takao n'avait aucun intérêt à parler à ce moment, en raison de son embarras.

**«Satsuki, raconte-lui l'histoire. »**

**« J'étais sur le point de ****la faire ****Dai, alors ferme-l****a****! »** Elle lança un regard noir à son ami avant de regarder Midorima. **«****Ta**** gardien****ne**** précédent****e**** était un ange nommé Hiretsuna. Aussi belle et gentille qu'elle ****fut****, tous ceux qui la connaissaient étaient bien conscients de ****la**** gravité ****de ****s****es ****actes****. Elle avait ****eu**** quelqu'un d'autre à ****protéger**** avant votre naissance et elle l'a tellement négligée qu'il ****a**** fini par mourir beaucoup trop tôt. »**

**«Elle a également trompé d'autres anges, causant des problèmes. Certains ont même été exilés à cause de ses actions. » **Expliqua Himuro en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

**«Quand elle est devenue ta gardienne, elle a décidé de jouer avec ta vie, quelle que soit sa chance. Elle provoquerait certaines choses ou arrêterait d'autres. Elle t'a vu comme un jeu. »** **«Ce n'est qu'après avoir ****rencontré**** un démon comme moi que Kazunari a décidé de s'impliquer. » **C'était maintenant Akashi qui parlait, cependant, c'était moins troublant que tout à l'heure.

**«Oui, comme disait Aomine auparavant, Kazu devait la combattre. Elle essayait de gâcher ****ta**** vie de façon terrible. Elle vous a même autorisé à ****te**** rendre dans ce sanctuaire quand elle a su qu'****il était**** maudit. La seule raison pour laquelle Kazu n****e la ****pas arrêté, c'est parce qu'elle l'a enfermée.»** S'exclama Kise, exaspéré par se souvenir.

**«Il a veillé sur ****toi**** en secret pendant de nombreuses années sans permission, alors une fois qu'elle l'a découvert, elle l'a fouetté. »** La femme, contrariée par les autres avait raconté une partie de l'histoire, repris le contrôle de la situation puis repris la parole. **«Kazu était enfermé dans une cage de démon. ****Mais ****réussis**** finalement à ****se libérait grâce**** à son**** pouvoir ****et q****uand il ****vit**** que tu étais sur le point de mourir, il a ****explosé****. »**

**«Quand elle dit ****qu'il ****a**** passé de nombreuses années à te regarder, elle ****est sincère****!»** Aomine se mit à rire, seulement pour être frappé avec un oreiller jeté par Takao.

**« Arrête ça ! L'histoire est terminée, Shin en a assez entendu! » **Il essayait de le cacher, mais tous remarquèrent qu'il était extrêmement embarrassé.

**«Juste combien de temps? »** Midorima était honnêtement curieux maintenant. Takao paniqua seulement en disant aux autres de rester silencieux. Il était tellement énervé qu'il finît par quitter son siège.

**«Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand ****tu étais**** au collège, donc depuis ****ce moment-là****. »** Dire que la seule personne qui ne serait jamais réduite au silence par qui que ce soit à ce moment-là soit Akashi.

«**C'est très long ...»**

**«Shin, ne l'écoute pas! Il- »** Takao fut arrêté par Akashi qui le regardait lentement. Le démon aux cheveux noirs soupira avant de se rasseoir sur son siège.

**« Il a raison. Cela fait ****vraiment**** long. »**

**« Intéressant ... » **Le commentaire de l'homme aux cheveux verts concernait Takao, mais il l'oublia rapidement. Une fois la conversation sérieuse terminée, tout le groupe commencèrent à discuter. Ils racontèrent des histoires sur le bon vieux temps, mais ils concentrèrent leurs histoires sur Takao et son compagnon.

Alors qu'il commençait à être tard dans la nuit, le groupe échangea les numéros et Midorima participa volontairement. Il n'avait pas été trop sûr au début, mais il n'était pas complètement contre le groupe. Il ne disait pas qu'il se ferait un ami, mais des connaissances proches. Quoi qu'il en soit, Takao était ravi de voir à quel point son humain s'entendait bien avec ses amis. Avec la façon dont Midorima peut être, mais il ne savait pas à quel point l'homme pouvait coopérer.

**«C****e fut ****un ****plaisir de vous revoir tous ****le monde****! Nous avons besoin de nous rencontrer ****un peu ****plus! »** Rappela Takao à toutes les personnes pressente alors que Midorima et lui quittaient la maison de Kasamatsu et de Kise.

**«C'était un plaisir de ****te**** rencontrer Mido! »** dit Momoi, ce qui provoqua une grimace chez l'homme. Il ignora les autres et se dirigea directement vers la voiture. Takao s'attarda, mais finit par rattraper son retard et pénétra dans la voiture côté passager.

**«Ça s'est avéré être une bonne journée, hein Shin»**

**«Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. »** La réponse fit illuminer Takao. C'était probablement la meilleure réponse qu'il n'ait jamais eue, alors il fut ravi. Le retour à la maison de Midorima était calme et paisible. Takao savait que Midorima avait tellement eu beaucoup d'informations aujourd'hui, alors il préféra être gentil et rester un peu silencieux afin qu'il puisse trier toutes ces données. Le mâle aux cheveux verts n'avait rien dit mais fut reconnaissant pour le silence de l'autre homme. Même s'il ne parlait pas, Takao connaissait ses sentiments et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
